Manitowoc
' Manitowoc Company Inc' is a global manufacturing company specializing in products for the construction industries, food services, and marine industries. The company is composed of three main divisions. History Manitowoc Company Inc. was founded by Charles West and Elias Gunnell in the lakeshore community of Manitowoc, Wisconsin, in 1902 as a shipbuilding and ship-repair organization under the name Wikipedia:Manitowoc Shipbuilding Company. Since that time, the company has grown and diversified, entering the lattice-boom crane business in the mid-1920s and branching into commercial refrigeration equipment shortly after World War II. In November 2002, the company acquired Grove Crane company for approximately $271 million. During WWII, the Department of the Navy contracted Manitowoc to build a total of 28 fleet submarines, plus the cancelled Chicolar (SS-464). Lenton, H. T. American Submarines (Doubleday, 1973), pp.72, 74, 76, & 94. The company also built car ferrys. Construction Manitowoc produces several lines of large crawler cranes to serve the construction industries. These cranes are usually identifiable as Manitowoc by their distinctive paint scheme. The standard colour scheme on Manitowoc cranes is usually red with a large orange circle and white lettering with the name Manitowoc. The company produces high-capacity lattice-boom crawler cranes, tower cranes, and mobile telescopic cranes for heavy fabrication yards, civil engineering & construction, energy-related i.e wind farm erection, , infrastructure works, and crane-rental applications. It is also a producer of boom trucks. Food Service Manitowoc Ice is a sub-division of the Manitowoc Company which produces ice machines and refrigeration equipment for homes, as well as for businesses, and they have the sole rights from Coca-Cola to have Manitowoc ice machines in Coke dispensers . Manitowoc Ice in 2007 bought a company in the UK to expand world wide. Marine Division Manitowoc Marine was a sub-division of the Manitowoc Company which built boats for the defense department, and also repairs boats in their boat yards. In 2007 Manitowoc Company Inc proposed to sell off their Marine division . The Marine division was bought by Italian shipbuilder Fincantieri in August 2008. Current model range Two crane series, the Vicon 8 models 70 ton to 350 ton and booms from 210 to 310' maximum length and the Epic with 11 cranes from 80 to 831 ton.Cranes in Action, pub by MBI, by Larry Shapiro, ISBN 0-7603-0780-6 Epic = Electronic Processed Independent Control The counter weight configurations alter the capacity, with Series 1, Series 2 and series 3 being available. ;Lattice-boom Crawler Cranes *Model 8000 - 80 US ton *Model 8500 - 85 US ton *Model 10000 - 100 US ton *Model 11000 - 100 US ton *Model 12000 - 120 US ton *Model 1015 - 120 ton/132 US ton *Model 555 - 136 ton/150 US ton *Model 777 - 180 ton/200 US ton Epic *Model 999 - 250 ton/275 US ton *Model 14000 - 250 US ton *Model 15000 - 250 ton *Model 2250 - 300 ton/330 US ton *Model 16000 - 400 ton/440 US ton *Model 18000 - 750 ton/825 US ton *Model 21000 - 907 ton/1000 US ton ( with Maxer attachment) 870 US ton without. Epic (needs 29 trucks to ship) *Model 31000 - 2300 ton/ 2535 US ton ;Lattice-boom Truck Cranes *Model 222 Wagon Crane - 91 ton/100 US ton 61 m boom *Model 777T Truck version - 190 ton/220 US ton Epic *Model 2250T - 272 ton/300 US ton Epic 97 m boom - Maxer attachment available (splits into 11 truck loads, with the base self propelled) Former models * M-250 - 250 ton (can be used with a Maxer attachment to increase capacity. ; Vicon series (superseded model); * Manitowoc 3900 - 100 ton (was superseded by the Manitowoc 777) * Manitowoc 3950 - 150 ton * Manitowoc 4000 - 150 ton * Manitowoc 4100 - 200 ton-Series 2 -230 ton * Manitowoc 4600 - 240 ton * Manitowoc 4600S4-350-ton ; Epic series (superseded models); * Manitowoc 111 - 80 ton * Manitowoc 222 - 100 ton * Manitowoc 888 -200 ton - (10 trucks to move) Attachments * Ringer - Increase capacity by moving load from the crane base to a moving carriage fitted with back mast and travelling weight carriage that rotates round on a ring track. 200 ton becomes 450 ton capacity and a M-250 becomes a 1433 ton capacity when used with the M-1200 ringer. Used extensively on Petrochemical and plant installation lifts to install massive fabricated units like cracker columns and chimneys built in sections horizontally off site. * Maxer - a simpler attachment that is a heeled carriage with counter weights held at a distance from the crane base an loaded with ballast (counter) weights that reduces the load on the crane base but counter balances the jib load. UK Cranes *Several large Manitowoc crawler cranes are in use in the oilfield support and fabrication yard sector. *They are also in use in the rental market on long term hire to infrastucture contractors building power stations and large sewage works etc. were the more compact footprint and the ability to move give advantages over Mobile cranes requirements for a larger stable standing area for outrigger set up, and an inability to move with a load. *The Grove cranes brand is not as common now in the UK, with the German built Liebherr and Demag models predominating at the higher capacity end. The lighter end being predominantly Faun/Tadano and Kato, following the demise of Coles Cranes. See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *American Cranes *Grove *Liebherr *Mobile Cranes References External links * The Manitowoc Company's website * Manitowoc Marine Group * Voyage of Vision - Hardcover / The centennial history of the Manitowoc Company * The Manitowoc Foodservice Group website Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Crawler cranes Category:Mobile cranes Category:Manitowoc Category:Grove Category:Crawler crane manufacturers